


Remember Me For Centuries

by Carter_Casterwill



Series: Danganronpa One-Shots [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, FINISH ALL OF DANGANRONPA FIRST, Honestly they just kiss, Naegiri beans, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Spoilers, YOU NEED TOO TO AVOID SPOILERS, honestly, reminiscing over bad times, ships, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Casterwill/pseuds/Carter_Casterwill
Summary: Some legends are toldSome turn to dust or to goldBut you will remember meRemember me for centuriesAnd just one mistakeIs all it will takeWe'll go down in historyRemember me for centuriesCONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA 1 AND DANGANRONPA 3: THE END OF HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY





	Remember Me For Centuries

It might be that the world was getting over the Tragedy, but those who fought against it would forever be scarred by it. Munakata had lost both of his best friends, one before he even realized it. Kirigiri, Naegi, Asahina, Togami, Hagakura, and Fukawa lost their entire class to the killing game. The 77th class and the former remnants of Despair lost Chiaki Nanami. And for these people, they would forever remember the scars that were left on their heart.

Naegi was the new headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Kirigiri as his Vice-Headmaster. Years ago, if they thought that one day they'd be teaching and caring for students in the school that traumatized them, they would have scoffed and called the very thought crazy. Yet, here they were, on the first day of the new Orientation. The name to the school stayed the same, but just about everything else had changed about it. The school had a downsize, and rightfully so. It was also not funded by the government anymore, rather Togami had paid for it until farther notice. The classes each had sixteen students, each with an Ultimate, but the school did plan on opening up the reserve course once they had the resources to do that. The first class had been called Class 1-A, and now, it was the Orientation for Class 2-A.

Normally, they'd be ready to go and Naegi would be down there right now, but he couldn't seem to find Kirigiri. She was one to walk at her own pace and didn't care if she arrived on time or not, the memory of her arriving late to their own Orientation was enough to make him chuckle, but when she became Vice-Headmaster, she acknowledged and agreed that she had to be on time to things like this. So where could she be? She wasn't in her office or her bedroom. She wasn't wandering the halls as far as he was concerned. She wasn't in the teacher workroom, she wasn't in the classroom she would soon be homeroom teacher of, and she especially wasn't in the gym where she needed to be. There was one more place she could be and Naegi had a feeling he'd find her there.

The door slid open and the ride down was nostalgic, but not in a good way. His sucked in his breath as the doors slide shut behind him and the mechanical whirling sounded as he sunk down into the ground. He didn't dare close his eyes, the memories would fill his head and leave him in shock for the rest of the day. He couldn't afford that. His students needed him today after all. They were too painful to remember. He often had to just hide them away. He didn't want to forget them, but he didn't want to remember the trauma that had happened all those years ago. It was too painful. Too new.

The doors slide open and he saw her, just where he thought. Kirigiri had her hand on the wooden stand in front of her, but she wasn't looking at anything in particular. She was completely still, just staring in the distance like she was remembering something. Of course, she was remembering something. It would be bizarre if she wasn't. And in this place, of all places, it would be the hardest to not think back on the past.

When they were rebuilding Hope's Peak into the school that would bring hope, Naegi and Kirigiri came to the silent agreement to leave the trial room alone. They didn't want to go down there and they didn't want to send others down there. So, after all these years, the bottom of the place remained the same. The metallic smell of blood was faded, but there were the remnants of it, if only just barely. Monokuma's chair remained untouched in front of the circle of wooden stands that had created their jury and trial places. The stands with the pictures of their dead friends had since been removed, but that was the only thing different about the place.

Of course. Naegi should have checked here first.

"I guess I should have known that I'd find you down here," Naegi said quietly as he walked into the room. Kirigiri broke out of her trance and looked over at him before giving a small nod of her head. "Just a bit of a nostalgic trip, hm?"

"Yes. I would appear you caught me in the middle of one," She replied, turning her attention back to the spot in she had been staring at before. He walked over and stood in the stand next to her, leaning down on the rail with his arms folded. They remained silent for a while, just remembering what had happened here. Remembering the tear-stricken faces as each trial started, the screams of terror they had been subjected to. Remembering everything they had gone through.

Remembering that they still had a life while most of their friends did not.

"Do you ever wonder what they would say if they were here?" Naegi asked her with a small voice, staring at all the spots that once belonged to his friends. He could almost see them there, arguing over some point of a case. It almost hurt to remember. Kirigiri hummed a bit, shrugging her shoulders.

"I... I don't know. I'd like to believe that they'd be proud of us," She replied. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Naegi nodded his head in agreement. It was a nice thought, to imagine that all of those they had done their best to survive for was proud and happy for them to still be alive and creating hope, fixing the world. "I like to believe that they are up there, smiling down on us. I like to believe that that they proud of what we've done. And I like to think that they are proud of the things that we will do."

"Do you think they'd be proud of this? Of opening the school back up and bringing students in?" Naegi asked. That had been the question on his mind forever now. Would Maizono be okay with this? Would Leon be okay with this? Mondo, Fujisaki? Taka, Yamada, Celeste? Sakura? Even Mukuro? Would they be okay with them starting up the school and creating new students? Would they think that they were trying to replace them?

"I like to think they would," Kirigiri replied, running her hand over the railing. "I also would like to believe that they don't want to be forgotten. Do you ever feel that way, Makoto?" Another moment of silence filled the room, one that went on longer than she would have liked. Did he not think the same way? Did he believe that they wanted to be forgotten? It might be a nicer fate. They wouldn't be remembered as victims and murderers, the people that society wanted to have them remembered as. But did their friends just want to be forgotten like that?

"I don't think they want to be forgotten either. Especially Celeste... If we let her get forgotten, I do not want to meet her in the other life she swore we'd see her in." Naegi finally replied with a bit of humor. Kirigiri smiled a little bit. That sounded like the Celestia Ludenberg they knew. But would she remain Celestia or had she become more comfortable with Taeko Yasuhiro? Maybe when they died, they'd find it. That'd be something to half look forward to when they did indeed die. Of course, Kirigiri already knew the reason that Celeste had become Celestia Ludenberg, but that secret would be taken with her to her grave.

"Yeah, she wouldn't be very happy with us if we just let her get forgotten," Kirigiri replied, agreeing with him. "She did build up her entire empire of gambling and if she got forgotten just like that, she'd be pretty pissed." They could only hope that their Lolita friend was doing fine. Though, the same could be said for the rest of the people they lost. Maizono deserved to be remembered. She had been one of the best singers around when they were younger. Fujisaki did so much for them even after death. He deserved to be remembered. They wanted the rest to be remembered as well. It just seemed fair.

"Put it in the history lesson for the students this year then," Naegi said seriously. As headmaster of Hope's Peak, he had the right to make that a go. Sure, they still had to teach the students what was required by the law, but he could add in a new unit if he wished. He wanted everyone to know about The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. He wanted people to know who exactly Junko Enoshima was. He wanted them to know about the Izuru Kamakura project. He wanted them to know that Hope's Peak was at fault for the War on Hope. And he especially wanted them to know about the killing games, all of them. The one at Hope's Peak, the one in the Neo World Program, and the one with the Future Foundation.

"You sure about that?" Kirigiri was more serious. She didn't want everyone to start doubting the school. She had a feeling that there would be people who suspected the school of trying to pull the same thing again. Parents would be upset. Governments would want to put this all past them. If the school was trying to get back on its feet, then why was it teaching about its past mistakes? Would other students get the same idea?

"They need to know who's at the core of this whole thing, who's fault this really is. Besides, we survived it. We were there. We saw those games, Kyoko. We watched them die. We took down Junko Enoshima ourselves. We need to be the ones to tell the full story. They need to know what happened in these rooms." Naegi was determined. That was something that couldn't be taken away, no matter what. He wanted this to be told the right way. They were eyewitnesses of the Tragedy. Their word would be the best that the world would get. Why? Because before Junko Enoshima was the villain, she was their friend. Their very close friend.

"I... I can't forgive myself for letting you die in my place." Kirigiri's voice was quiet, something that Naegi wasn't used too. She was referring to the time she threw him under the bus in this very place, ready to let him die for herself. She had never once considered forgiving herself for that event that happened all those years ago.

"Hey, hey, Kyoko. Don't even think about that!" Naegi replied, stepping onto her old trial spot next to her and taking her hand in his. She looked into his eyes as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You were against a trial that was intended to kill you. You had your back against the wall. You had no choice. I forgive you. No one can blame you for what you did, so stop blaming yourself." Kirigiri shook her head, refusing to believe the words that he was saying.

"I shouldn't have..." She started to say, intending to argue against him more to try to prove her point.

"Shh... I don't think we need to talk about it anymore. It's not your fault." With that, Naegi closed the space between them, catching her lips in his. Kirigiri didn't react at first. Their relationship was slow, taking baby steps as he taught her what a real relationship with someone was like. She was normally the one to take charge of things and was the person who was better at leading things, but she was clueless when it came to human interaction and how to react in a relationship. That was where Naegi took charge, walking at her pace. But now, he feared he was pushing it. His fear only lasted a second though. Kirigiri started to kiss him back, lacing their fingers together. Leather in between the peachy normality of Naegi's skin. He used his free hand to brush her hair from her face and soon, the kiss deepened. They fought against each other for dominance, one fight that Naegi had won due to Kirigiri's inexperience. She ran a hand through his hair as she took a small step back. He held her close to him though, making her feel loved.

The moment she bumped into the railing, Kirigiri gently pulled away, feeling a rush of guilt run through her as she remembered where they were. They shouldn't have been doing that here. Naegi gave her hand a squeeze and the room was silent, minus the sound of their breathing as they tried to catch the breath they had lost. Their eyes met and they caught each other staring, Naegi running his hand through his girlfriend's lavender locks.

"We shouldn't have done that here..." She said, leaning against the wooden railing and taking her hand back from his, regaining her composer. "Especially not here. All the things that happened here... It just feels wrong."

"We can't live in fear upsetting them. Kyoko, don't you believe that they'd be happy that we survived? I'm sure they're all exchanging bets up in the next life because I'm sure some of them were waiting for this. Remember our first year of high school?" Naegi replied, another smile finding it's way to his face when he remembered that Celeste had said that she knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them got together and she was going to tell them so when they did.

"It's not that... It's me, I guess. I stood here and voted you dead..."

"Oh, shut up. Come on. They're waiting for us to start. You ready to teach a class?" Naegi asked her as he stepped off the slightly raised platform and held out his hand to her. Kirigiri shook her head, but took his hand and stepped off the platform herself, walking over to the elevator with him.

"Looks like the Kirigiri's are starting a new tradition."

"You're giving up on being a detective?" Kirigiri looked over at him with a shocked look on her face, but he knew she was only teasing.

"The day I stop being a detective is the day I die."

"Then let's not make that day any time soon."


End file.
